


Matchmeddling

by blahblahbayern



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/pseuds/blahblahbayern
Summary: Где разобраться с взаимным влечением, как не в морозильнике?





	Matchmeddling

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Matchmeddling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/438201) by Advocaat. 



> Спасибо Ttruth с фикбука, которая помогла найти и исправить ошибки и опечатки <3

— Катара! — вскрикнул Зуко, жестами умоляя ее остановиться.

Покорительница воды только ухмыльнулась и продолжила наступать.

Зуко покачал головой, и на лице его отразилось больше паники:

— Катара, подожди!

Она проигнорировала его протесты и улыбнулась еще шире, начав набирать скорость.

— Катара! Катара! Катара! — бросаясь наутек, повторял он и пытался бежать, запинаясь в снегу.

Катара оттянула руку назад, готовясь, и затем выкинула ее вперед, отправляя большой снежок в голову сбегающего покорителя огня. Сила удара заставила подростка сделать шаг вперед и упасть лицом в снег.

— Я покажу тебе, как связываться с опытным чемпионом по игре в снежки на ее территории! — злорадствовала она, стоя над ним со скрещенными руками. А затем для верности поставила ногу ему на спину и прижала его сильнее к пушистому покрову, игнорируя его крики неодобрения.

Неподалеку Канна и Айро сидели и пили чай, с удовольствием наблюдая за парой.

— Это любовь, — заметила Канна, делая глоток из своей чашки.

— Да, это определенно любовь, — согласился Айро, наливая себе еще одну чашку чая.

— Ах, снова быть молодыми, — сетовала Канна, мечтательно вздыхая.

Айро согласно кивнул и посмотрел сквозь снег на своего племянника, который уже высвободился из-под ноги очаровательной юной покорительницы воды и с угрюмым выражением лица отряхивался. Его усилия оказались бессмысленными, когда вышеуказанная покорительница воды подкралась к нему сзади с охапкой снега и вывалила его ему на голову перед тем, как убежать с писком.

Бывший генерал закрыл глаза и покачал головой с улыбкой:

— Мой племянник — отличный молодой человек, но ужасный подросток. Он понятия не имеет о веселье. Когда я был в его возрасте… — многозначно прервался он.

Канна хихикнула:

— Если б молодость _ знала _ , если б старость могла.

Айро кивнул еще раз:

— Одна из несправедливостей жизни, — согласился он, потягивая чай. — Ах, но Принц… кхе-кхе, Хозяин Огня Зуко прошел удивительно длинный путь с тех пор, как встретил ваших внуков.

Уголок губ Канны поднялся в полуулыбке:

— Не могу сказать о влиянии Сокки на него, но Катара, кажется, сильно на него повлияла. Ваш племянник, похоже, сильно изменился с тех пор, как мы последний раз встречались.

— Несомненно.

Канна угукнула и собралась налить еще немного чая, но обнаружила, что морозный полярный воздух уже остудил чайник.

— Позвольте, — предложил Айро, беря чайник из ее рук и согревая его своими ладонями. Наполнив ее чашку, он сказал: — Знаете, никогда не поздно начать задумываться о будущем. Как дядя Хозяина Огня и член правящей семьи я должен думать о счастье своего племянника и пути своего народа. Думаю, что им обоим не помешало бы немного влияния Племени Воды.

Канна закрыла глаза и сделала маленький глоток своего только что подогретого чая:

— Это племя не организует договорные браки, Генерал.

Глаза Айро засияли:

— Но, если бы мой племянник и ваша внучка сошлись самостоятельно… Может быть, с небольшим добродушным вмешательством со стороны доброжелательной третьей стороны?..

Канна открыла глаза и ухмыльнулась:

— Ха, сводничество? Это занятие я искренне поддерживаю.

***

Катара прошла по коридорам нового склада племени, мысленно вычеркивая продукты из списка. Бабушка попросила ее принести кое-что из морозильной камеры для ужина: ящик тюленьих сосисок, две арктические курицы и чан сырого морского чернослива. Зуко шел рядом с ней — Канна отправила его помочь донести еду. Катару всегда забавляло, насколько легко Зуко подчинялся ее бабушке; впрочем, она полагала, что он все еще чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, как он повел себя при первой их встрече.

Она не была уверена, как ее бабушка относится к Зуко. Она не думала, что та держала обиду на него за то, что он схватил ее тогда, однако сложно было понять, что у старухи на уме. Зуко делал все в своих силах, чтобы быть полезным для племени для того, чтобы искупить страх, который они испытали из-за него, а его старания наладить отношения с ее племенем заставляли сердце Катары трепетать. И, к его — и ее — радости, эти усилия были не напрасны. Племя уже не относилось к нему со страхом или тревогой — по большей части — а дети так и вовсе любили его. Они считали крутыми его способность придавать пламени костров форму животных и умение растапливать снег ногой.

Они подошли к морозильнику, и Катара с мычанием потянула на себя тяжелую металлическую дверь — подарок от кузнецов по стали из Страны Огня. В то же мгновение ее ударил порыв морозного воздуха, и девушка задрожала.

— Давай поторопимся и закончим с этим. Я бы предпочла не задерживаться тут дольше, чем необходимо.

Зуко кивнул и зашел внутрь следом за ней, оставляя дверь открытой, чтобы иметь хоть какое-то освещение — там не было ни окон, ни светильников.

— Что мне взять? — спросил он; дыхание сорвалось с его губ белым облаком.

— Сосиски и курицу, — бросила она через плечо. — А я прихвачу морской чернослив.

Кивнув, Зуко отправился к противоположной части морозильника, где хранилось мясо. Катара подошла к полке с чанами морского чернослива и потерла руки, жалея, что парка и варежки были не при ней. Она быстро сняла с полки два чана и повернулась к Зуко.

— Чернослив у меня, — окликнула она его. — Ты закончил?

Одной рукой Зуко придерживал ящик на плече, а в другой держал двух ощипанных птиц.

— Ага, — отозвался он, разворачиваясь и направляясь к ней.

Катара кивнула и стала ждать его, представляя, каким вкусным сегодня будет ужин — Пра-Пра заправляла на кухне. Она почти чувствовала суп пяти вкусов на языке.

Как только Зуко подошел к ней, она услышала  _ свист _ и  _ стук _ , а затем морозильник погрузился в темноту. Видимо, кто-то закрыл за ними дверь.

— О, да ладно, — проворчала она, опуская чаны и пробираясь к двери на ощупь. Позади нее послышался лязг, и помещение озарилось огнем, танцующим на ладони Зуко.

— Спасибо, — бросила она, радуясь его сообразительности.

Найдя ручку, она крепко вцепилась в нее и дернула. Дверь не сдвинулась с места. Озадаченная, она потянула сильнее, но дверь по-прежнему оставалась закрытой.

— Что такое? — поинтересовался Зуко, подходя к ней сзади.

— Она заперта, — объявила она, раздраженная тем, что кто-то просто-напросто закрыл дверь, не удосужившись проверить, есть ли кто-то внутри. — Просто прекрасно. 

Зуко нахмурился:

— Попробуй постучать. Может быть, этот человек нас услышит, — предложил он. 

Катара начала барабанить в дверь кулаком:

— Эй! — крикнула она громко. — Кто-нибудь? Выпустите нас!

Она подождала, но не получила никакого ответа. 

— Они ушли! — воскликнула она с возмущением. — Не могу поверить! Кто запирает двери, не посмотрев, есть ли кто-то внутри? — Разочарованная, она пнула дверь.

Зуко сложил свою ношу на пол и подошел ближе. Он поднял кулак и несколько раз ударил в дверь, но результат остался прежним.

Катара обхватила себя руками и поежилась, переступая с одной ноги на другую.

— Вот ведь… И что нам теперь делать?

— Полагаю, нам просто придется ждать, — проговорил Зуко безропотно. — Твоя бабушка знает, что мы здесь. Ей наверняка станет интересно, куда мы запропастились, и она отправит кого-нибудь за нами, верно?

Катара вздохнула и, поверженная, сползла по стене.

— Тебе легко говорить, — сказала она, яростно растирая руки. — Я, наверное, до смерти замерзну до того, как кто-то нас найдет!

— Как тебе? — спросил Зуко, увеличивая пламя на своей ладони и садясь рядом с ней. 

Теплу она, конечно, была очень рада, но в плане Зуко был вопиющий недостаток:

— Я ценю этот жест, но не думаю, что разводить здесь костер — хорошая идея, — предупредила она. — Он израсходует запас кислорода в этом помещении быстрее, чем он успеет восполниться.

Зуко поник:

— Я не подумал об этом, — признался он, гася пламя.    


Без огня помещение снова погрузилось в темноту и вернулся холод — более настойчивый, чем прежде.

Катара обхватила себя руками и сразу же пожалела, что заговорила, решив, что умереть от удушья, по крайней мере, было лучше, чем замерзнуть до смерти. Уставившись на дверь, она крикнула:

— Кто-нибудь, спасите нас поскорее, или, клянусь Ла, после смерти буду преследовать вас всех! — Она почувствовала, как Зуко вздрогнул рядом с ней, и повернулась к нему, хотя и не могла рассмотреть его в темноте. — Что? — потребовала она.

— Просто представляю тебя призраком.

Катара нахмурилась и шлепнула его по плечу.

Они сидели в тишине несколько минут, с нетерпением ожидая услышать какие-нибудь звуки снаружи, но снаружи было так же тихо, как внутри, и Катара была уже на грани:

— Ы! — всхлипнула она, топая ногами, чтобы разогнать кровь по венам. — Я так больше не могу! Я сейчас в ледышку превращусь!

Зуко пошевелился рядом с ней:

— Эм… — нерешительно заговорил он. — Если хочешь, можешь… э… могу поделиться своим теплом. — Его голос был робким, словно он думал, что она может придушить его за подобное предложение.

Катара могла бы придушить его за то, что он не предложил этого раньше. Она быстро подползла к нему, схватила его за колени и раздвинула их, а затем развернулась и заерзала, чтобы устроиться перед ним поудобнее, игнорируя удивленный взвизг, вызванный внезапным вторжением в его личное пространство. Она прижалась спиной к его груди и укрылась его руками, заворачиваясь в тепло покорителя огня, словно в кокон. Жар, исходивший от него, оказался для нее настоящим сюрпризом. Неудивительно, что он продержался на Северном Полюсе так долго. 

— Пожалуйста, чувствуй себя как дома, — выдал Зуко.

Катара повернула голову и прижалась щекой к его горячему горлу:

— Вы, покорители огня, впустую тратите силы в Стране Огня, — заявила она. — Если вы можете быть такими теплыми, вам стоит жить здесь.

Подбородок Зуко слегка коснулся ее головы, пока он искал, куда бы его пристроить, чтобы не вторгаться в ее личное пространство, но все-таки сдался и положил подбородок ей на макушку.

— Наше покорение сильнее в жарких местах, — сказал он, беря ее руки, чтобы согреть в своих. — Уж если на то пошло, то это вам, покорителям воды, нужно жить вместе с нами. Эта ваша способность замораживать  воду очень бы пригодилась в такой жаре.

При этих словах сердце Катары охватил легкий трепет, но она решила отшутиться:

— Приглашаешь меня жить с тобой? — спросила она дразняще.

Зуко удивил ее, подыграв:

— Ты бы согласилась охлаждать меня летом? 

Она притворилась, что обдумывает это:

— Может быть, если бы ты относился ко мне как к принцессе, и дал бы мне кучу разных прекрасных платьев, и позволял бы мне командовать тобой, когда я захочу.

— Уверен, что по крайней мере одна вещь из этого списка уже происходит в любом случае.

Катара улыбнулась и сильнее прижалась к груди Зуко. На мгновение она позволила себе представить, что их разговор не просто обмен шутками. Каково было бы жить во Дворце Огня с Зуко? Проводить каждый день рядом с ним? Зуко стал одним из ее самых близких друзей, и она уже проклинала тот день, когда ему придется покинуть Южный Полюс и вернуться к своему народу. Она не хотела, чтобы он уезжал. От одной мысли об этом на душе становилось тяжело.

Зуко вырвал ее из раздумий, когда сказал:   


— Серьезно, где все? Не должны ли нас уже начать искать?  
  
— Вот именно, — согласилась она. — Интересно, кто найдет нас раньше: поисковый отряд или желудок Сокки.  
  
— Сейчас я был бы рад любому исходу.  
  
Двое погрузились в тишину, продолжая ждать. Конечно, скоро кто-нибудь за ними придёт.

***

Внимание Канны было оторвано от ее партии пай шо с Айро, когда свеча для отслеживания времени — подарок механиста — издала серию хлопков.

— Двадцать минут, — отметила она, поворачиваясь спиной к своему оппоненту. — Вы уверены, что с Катарой там все в порядке? 

Айро ободряюще улыбнулся:

— Мой племянник очень искусен в управлении своим внутренним огнем. Он не позволит Мисс Катаре замерзнуть.

Канна кивнула, решая поверить его оценке. Кроме того, если что-то пойдет не так, они услышат. Помимо первоначальных протестов после того, как дверь была закрыта, Катара и молодой Хозяин Огня не издали ни звука.

— Должна признать, ваша идея очень умна, — похвалила она, отводя глаза от двери.

Айро закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла:

— У меня есть некоторый опыт в этом, — ответил он и, открыв глаза, подмигнул ей.

Канна усмехнулась:

— Хорошо, будем надеяться, что ваш план принесет плоды.

— Или внучатых племянниц и племянников, — сказал Айро с лукавой улыбкой.

— Получить несколько правнуков было бы неплохо, — согласилась она. — Однако я бы предпочла, чтобы они повременили с этим до свадьбы. Или, по крайней мере, помолвки.

— М-м-м, хорошо, если повезет, это будет скоро.

Двое вновь обратили свое внимание к игральной доске и продолжили партию. Им просто придется подождать и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.

***

— Хочешь сыграть в игру? — спросила Катара, нарушая тишину. Кажется, они сидели молча уже целую вечность, и Катара умерла бы от скуки, если бы это продолжилось еще хотя бы мгновение.

— В какую? — спросил Зуко. — Не так уж много игр, в которые мы сможем сыграть без доски и фишек.

— Для игры, о которой я думаю, ничего из этого не потребуется. Я часто играла в нее с другими женщинами, пока не появились вы с Аангом и не наполнили наши жизни хаосом, — сказала она, шутя.

Зуко виновато вздрогнул:

— Извини. 

Катара ласково улыбнулась:

— Я просто шучу, — сказала она, гладя его по руке. — Как бы там ни было, игра называется Я никогда не…. Она действительно простая. Мы оба поднимаем пять пальцев и по очереди говорим о том, что мы никогда не делали. Например, я могу сказать что-то в духе «я никогда не ездила верхом на страусовой лошади». Тогда, если ты это делал, ты должен загнуть один палец. Проигрывает тот, у кого раньше закончатся пальцы. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Зуко после паузы. — Но есть проблема. Как мы увидим, что кто-то загибает пальцы в темноте?

Катара нахмурилась. Он был прав. Неожиданно к ней пришла идея. Она схватила его левую руку своей правой и соединила их ладони.

— Вот так. Теперь мы можем почувствовать, когда другой загибает палец.

Зуко слегка надавил на ее ладонь в ответ и сказал:

— Ладно. Ты начинаешь.

Катара задумалась на мгновение. Список того, что она не делала, ужасно сократился с того момента, когда она в последний раз играла в эту игру, когда еще была маленькой деревенской девочкой.

— Я никогда не использовала меч, — сказала она наконец.

Указательный палец Зуко опустился на тыльную сторону ее ладони — она почувствовала тепло там, где палец касался ее кожи. 

— Я никогда не покорял воду, — заявил он. 

Катара с пыхтением загнула указательный палец.

— Я никогда не носила доспехи, — парировала она с ухмылкой, хотя он и не мог ее увидеть.

Зуко опустил большой палец на костяшку ее указательного.

— Я никогда не встречал Короля Земли.

Катара накрыла его большой палец своим.

— Я никогда не целовалась с девушкой, — объявила она с лукавой улыбкой.

Зуко поворчал о нечестных утверждениях и опустил средний палец.

— Я никогда не целовался с покорителями, — ответил он.

Средний палец Катары опустился следом. Теперь у них обоих осталось только по два пальца. 

— Мне никогда никто не нравился из моего народа.

Зуко только немного заколебался, прежде чем согнуть безымянный палец.

— Мне никогда не нравился Воздушный Кочевник.

Безымянный палец Катары тоже опустился. Какими бы короткими ни были ее отношения с Аангом,  они все же считались.

Остались только их мизинцы, остальные же пальцы переплелись так уверенно, словно они держались за руки постоянно. Отсутствие неловкости в прикосновении удивило ее. Вместо нее в тех местах, где их кожа соприкасалась, было радостное покалывание.

— Мне никогда никто не нравился так же сильно, как сейчас, — слова сорвались с ее губ почти без раздумий, впрочем, их правдивость нельзя было отрицать.

Палец Зуко остался там же, где и был:

— Тебе нравится кто-то? — спросил он.

— Тебе тоже? — ответила она.

Последний палец Зуко так и остался несогнутым, и она приняла это за ответ.

— Ты уже признался? — поинтересовалась она с любопытством и тревогой.

Она почувствовала,  как подбородок Зуко касается ее волос, когда он покачал головой:

— Нет. — И затем спросил: — А ты?

— Нет, — ответила она после паузы.

— Это кто-то, кого я знаю? — с нетерпением продолжил он.

В ответ на это Катара улыбнулась:

— Ага, я бы сказала, что ты знаешь его очень хорошо.   
  


— Понятно.

Они замолкли на какое-то время, пока Катара не нарушила тишину со словами:

— Твоя очередь.

Зуко помолчал ещё немного, прежде чем ответить:

— Я никогда не ел морской чернослив.

Катара закатила глаза, опуская свой последний палец:

— И все? Предполагается, что ты должен закончить чем-то более шокирующим.

Зуко повысил голос и с энтузиазмом воскликнул:

— Шок! Я никогда не ел морской чернослив!

Она наградила его тычком локтя в живот.

— Что ж, было забавно, — мягко проговорила она. — Как думаешь, сколько мы уже здесь?

Она почувствовала, как Зуко пожимает плечами.

— Тридцать, может быть, сорок минут?

Катара вздохнула:

— Ладно, это становится абсурдным. Где вообще все? Если бы не ты, я уже превратилась бы в ледышку!

— Очень странно, что никто ещё не пришел нас искать, — согласился он. — Должна же была, по крайней мере, твоя бабушка начать переживать, где ее еда?

— Ну, мы ничего не можем сделать, пока кто-нибудь не  _ найдет _ нас, — ответила она, смирившись. — Просто не могу поверить, что это случилось. Два мастера покорения застряли в жалком морозильнике. Все будут над нами смеяться, когда узнают.

— Я мог бы попробовать выбить дверь, — предложил Зуко.

Катара покачала головой:

— Я бы предпочла не разрушать место, которое  _ только что _ построили. Давай немного подождём, прежде чем прибегать к этому. — Теперь, когда она согрелась, прижавшись к Зуко, морозильник больше не казался таким уж ужасным.

— Я ведь не смогу вечно покорять огонь, — предупредил Зуко. — В конце концов, силы у меня закончатся...

— Ну, тогда давай отвлечемся от этого. Как насчёт ещё одной игры? — предложила она.

— Ещё одной? — отозвался он. 

— Ага. Может быть, Правда или действие? Знаешь ее, да?

Когда Зуко отвечал, его тон был настороженным:

— Да…

Катара улыбнулась:

— Отлично. Итак, правда или действие?

Зуко долго колебался, прежде чем наконец ответить:

— Правда.

Катара быстро душит желание спросить:  _ кто тебе нравится? _ И вместо этого интересуется: 

— Каково быть Хозяином Огня?

— Тяжело, — отвечает он. — И дня не проходит без того, чтобы меня не засыпало просьбами людей, которые чем-то расстроены.

Катара с пониманием кивает:

— Полагаю, это просто часть правления страной. Люди всегда будут приходить к тебе со своими проблемами.

Она слышит, как Зуко пыхтит:

— Было бы не так плохо, если эти проблемы  действительно были серьезными, требующими моего внимания, но вот буквально на днях мне пришлось решать спор каких-то фермеров относительно права собственности на свино-курицу.

Катара была поражена:

— Серьезно?

— Ага. А прямо перед этим был инцидент с разъяренным торговцем, даже не гражданином Страны Огня, который ворвался в мой тронный зал и начал причитать о «несанкционированном уничтожении его товара» на рынке.

— Ну, это можно отнести к серьезному, — рассуждала вслух Катара. — Чем именно он торговал?

— Капустой.

— … Оу.

— Правда или действие? — спросил он, продолжая игру.

Катара задумалась на минуту, а затем сказала:

— Действие.

Зуко хмыкнул:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты… — он, кажется, задумался еще на мгновение, — поцеловала арктическую курицу.

Катара сморщила нос:

— Фу, ты это серьезно?

Зуко ответил с озорством в голосе:

— Ты выбрала действие. Только не говори мне, что я уже выиграл.

Бровь Катары дернулась.

— Ладно. Посвети мне.

Зуко зажег небольшое пламя на своей ладони, а Катара выскочила из его объятий и поднялась, попутно расцепляя пальцы. Только встав, она почувствовала, как холод помещения атакует ее со всех сторон. Демонстративно игнорируя ухмылку Зуко, она поспешила туда, где он бросил кур, и подняла одну из них. Она состроила ей  рожу, а затем поднесла ее к губам, едва касаясь холодного жесткого крыла. Дело было сделано, так что она быстро бросила птицу и кинулась к теплоте Зуко, машинально беря его за руку и снова переплетая его пальцы со своими.

— Гадость, — сказала она, вздрагивая. — Я это тебе ещё припомню. Правда или действие?

Зуко потушил огонек и ответил:

— Правда.

Катара нахмурилась.

— Трус, — пробурчала она. Не в силах сдержать свое любопытство на этот раз, она спросила: — Кто тебе нравится?

Она почувствовала, как Зуко напрягся позади нее, но затем он расслабился и беспечно ответил:

— Девушка, с которой я познакомился во время войны. — Он помолчал какое-то время и добавил: — Сначала я вел себя с ней как придурок.

— Тогда это может быть кто угодно, — дразнила она, скрывая, как упало ее сердце от его ответа. Она надеялась получить имя. Расплывчатость его ответа раздражала ее.

К ее разочарованию, вместо подробностей он спросил:

— Правда или действие?

— Правда, — ответила она, не желая больше целовать никаких мертвых животных. 

— Ты бы могла выйти замуж за покорителя огня? 

Сердце Катары забилось быстрее. Выйти замуж за покорителя огня? Почему он задал именно этот вопрос? Может, он что-то имел этим в виду? Или ему было просто любопытно, потому что Страна Огня была ее врагом всю жизнь? Она осторожно ответила:

— Могла бы. Если бы этот человек мне нравился и я ему достаточно доверяла. — Она попыталась быть такой же беспечной, как он, но боялась, что сердцебиение выдаст ее. — Правда или действие?

В этот раз Зуко удивил ее ответом:

— Действие.

Катара всю голову сломала, пытаясь придумать хорошее желание. Было тяжеловато с учетом того, что вокруг были лишь ледяной холод и замороженная еда. Ей очень не хотелось заставлять Зуко делать что-то, для чего ему бы пришлось встать и оставить ее в холоде, но у нее не было особого выбора. Мысли об их прошлой игре подарили ей идею:

— Хочу, чтобы ты сделал что-то из того, что никогда не делал. — Если ей повезет, она увидит, как он ест замороженный морской чернослив. Это его проучит.

Зуко не пошевелился.

— Что угодно? — уточнил он. Его голос звучал глуше, чем обычно.

Катара пожала плечами:

— Что угодно из того, что ты упоминал.

Свободной рукой Зуко потер подбородок:

— Ты не будешь на меня злиться?

Она нахмурилась:

— Нет. С чего бы… — Ее ответ был остановлен, когда он осторожно повернул ее голову и, наклонившись, прижался к ее щеке своей. Контакт был теплым, но коротким, только быстрое касание, прежде чем он двинулся, и она почувствовала мягкое прикосновение его губ на своих.

Щеки Катары горели, и на какой-то миг она задумалась, почему он целует ее, но, когда она прокрутила в голове его высказывания из предыдущей игры, поняла. Она задавалась вопросом, целует ли он ее только для того, чтобы не проиграть, но оптимистичная ее часть хотела верить, что в этом есть что-то большее.

Поцелуй Зуко был легким и нежным. Она всегда представляла — и еще как представляла — что поцелуй Зуко будет пламенным и страстным, но она думала, что такой поцелуй подходит ему ничуть не меньше. Он был застенчивым, искренним… и настолько в стиле Зуко. Рискнув, она развернулась к нему и ответила на поцелуй. Зуко сильнее сжал ее руку и скрестил ноги, чтобы притянуть ее ближе, полностью заключая ее в объятия.

В следующий момент он отстранился, и она снова смогла дышать. Пауза затянулась, и Катара пыталась понять, что стоит за действиями Зуко, но он прервал ее вопросом:

— Правда или действие?

Радуясь темноте, скрывающей ее залитое краской лицо, Катара рискнула снова. Она обернула руку вокруг его шеи и придвинулась к нему, надеясь на положительную реакцию. К ее облегчению и радости, Зуко обхватил ее за талию и притянул ближе.

— Действие, — ответила она, задаваясь вопросом, как он поступит теперь.

Зуко зарылся носом в ее волосы и сказал:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты уехала со мной жить в Страну Огня.

Удивленная, Катара быстро подняла голову и посмотрела на него, внезапно заметив, что он зажег еще один огонь, так что теперь она видела, как он смотрит на нее в тусклом свете:

— Жить… Ты серьезно? — спросила она, не вполне веря тому, о чем он ее просил.

Он кивнул, не отводя от нее глаз:

— Пожалуйста, вернись со мной.

Голова Катары закружилась. Вернуться с ним в Страну Огня? Он… Он намекает на отношения?

— Почему я? — наконец спросила она.

Даже в тусклом свете она видела, как щеки Зуко заливаются краской. Он заерзал и засмущался:

— Потому что ты мне нравишься, — признался он, отводя взгляд, как будто признание было для него неловким. — Ты нравишься мне уже очень давно.

Сердце Катары подскочило у нее в груди. Она нравится ему! Она  _ нравится  _ ему!

— Правда? — спросила она, желая услышать больше. — С каких пор?

Зуко взглянул на нее краем глаза:

—  _ Очень _ давно.

— Даже до того, как я рассталась с Аангом? — настаивала она.

Румянец Зуко стал еще темнее:

— Даже до того, как ты начала встречаться с Аангом, — признал он.

Ее глаза округлились:

— Получается, еще со времен войны? — шокированная, спросила она. — Даже тогда?

Он снова отвел взгляд и кивнул.

Катара убрала руку с его шеи и положила ее ему на голову. Затем грубо встряхнула его:

— Почему ты не сказал мне? — потребовала она. — Ты мог бы избавить меня от столького стресса!

— Что? — спросил Зуко, потрясенный.

Она прекратила трясти Зуко, притянула его голову к своей и поцеловала. Отстраняясь, она сказала:

— Ты тоже мне нравишься.

Губы Зуко растянулись в широкой улыбке:

— Правда?

Катара тоже улыбнулась. Счастье, написанное на лице Зуко, заставило ее сердце порхать:

— Да, правда.

— Значит, когда ты сказала, что тебе кто-то нравится, это был…

— Ты, — закончила она. — Ты очень нравишься мне, Зуко. 

Зуко обхватил ее за затылок и притянул ее для еще одного поцелуя. Катара приобняла его за шею и повернулась к нему лицом.

Целоваться с Зуко было совсем не так, как с Аангом или Джетом. Поцелуй Джета был полон помпезности и уверенности. Он целовал ее так, как будто знал, что его хитрые уловки делают с девушками. Поцелуи Аанга были более искренними, но также эгоистичными. Аанг поцеловал ее, потому что этого хотел он. Он был еще слишком юн, чтобы в полной мере задумываться о ее чувствах, из-за этого их отношения и потерпели неудачу. Поцелуи Зуко были полны тоски и обожания. Он был человеком, движимым решимостью и страстью, но его поцелуи были вдумчивыми, нежными и терпеливыми. Это были поцелуи человека с искренним сердцем, слишком привыкшего терять то, что было дорого ему. Что ж, с ней ему не придется волноваться об этом. Она разорвала поцелуй и заявила:

— Я поеду с тобой.

Зуко распахнул глаза:

— Да?

Она улыбнулась и кивнула:

— Племя справится и без меня. Отец и Пакку занимаются реконструкцией, а Пра-Пра держит всех в узде, так что, думаю, я могу уехать без лишних переживаний. К тому же я думаю, что мои целительские способности будут полезнее в Стране Огня. У вас еще много раненых, а у этого племени теперь много целителей, когда сестринское  племя начало присылать нам покорителей воды.

Зуко улыбнулся шире, чем ей когда-либо доводилось видеть, и крепко обнял ее:

— Обещаю, что ты не пожалеешь об этом! — взволнованно пообещал он ей. — Я прослежу, чтобы у тебя было все, что пожелаешь, и чтобы ты получила  лучшие покои во дворце, и… 

Катара отстранилась и прервала его речь рукой:

— Помедленнее, Зуко. Я не требую от тебя целого мира, — сказала она ему с ухмылкой. — Я буду счастлива, просто имея возможность видеть тебя каждый день.

Зуко убрал ее руку и снова поцеловал девушку, расплетая пальцы, чтобы прижимать ее к себе двумя руками.

Когда Катара поцеловала его в ответ, на душе у нее было легче, чем в те времена, когда ее мать была еще жива. И, может быть, она немного забегала вперед, но ей было интересно, расскажет ли она когда-нибудь внукам, что она начала встречаться со своим мужем в морозильнике. 

***

Канна откинулась на спинку стула, пока Айро разыгрывал последний ход в их игре. Мужчина был настоящим мастером, и это было неоспоримо. Она бросила взгляд на свечу, и ее веки слегка приоткрылись.

— Прошел почти час, — заметила она. — Думаю, пора проверить, как они там.

Айро кивнул:

— Да, думаю, у них было достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться со взаимным притяжением.

Они поднялись со стульев и направились ко входу в морозильник. Канна щелкнула замком, и Айро отворил тяжелую металлическую дверь.

Свет проник в закрытое пространство, и брови Канны поднялись на самый лоб.   


— Ого! — сказал Айро, ухмыляясь открывшемуся зрелищу. — Я бы сказал, что наша миссия закончена.


End file.
